Percy Jackson and the Lost Goddess
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: A new camper shows up with no memory, Percy Jackson is missing, and a prophecy will bring the worlds of Greek and Egyptian gods together. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR KANE CHRONICLES
1. A New Camper

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR KANE CHRONICLES

* * *

Alexan stumbled through the night, clutching her shoulder to stop the blood. She had to keep moving. They would find her if she stopped. She saw some figures up on the hilltop, guarding a golden light in a tree. She peered at them in confusion, blinking out the rain. She stumbled up to the hill and they came forward.

"What's your name?"

"Alexan."

One eyed her. "She's hurt."

Another shook his head. "Dying. More like."

"She could be a spy."

"She's not a spy, Clarisse. Does she look anything like a spy to you?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Alexan stiffened as she heard the distant howling.

"What's that? Did you bring monsters to us?"

She turned in fear. "They found me."

A bow and arrow appeared in her hands as she summoned her weapon. She turned to them and loaded an arrow, firing it straight into the first hound. Another leaped toward her and she slashed it with her sword. She steadied her breathing, willing herself to stay strong enough to fight.

The third came to her and she whacked it aside, grimacing as the claws scratched her. Fresh blood oozed out and another took the chance to attack, claws scraping at her side. She spun and sliced, managing to keep them from any killing blows. She stumbled, her legs starting to feel weak. Another hound lunged for her and she made a move to defend, slipping in the mud. She fell and managed to stab it at the last second, killing the hound. Another leaped toward her and the boy slashed at it with his dark bladed sword.

"Fall back to the barrier!" Clarisse shouted, charging with her own weapons.

The boy helped her up to her feet and she leaned on him for support.

"They won't stop," she gasped.

"They don't need to," he explained. "Just long enough for you to get across."

She stumbled, feeling the barrier press against her. He frowned and they were suddenly on the other side. They both collapsed and she pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Clarisse got across the barrier and the hounds stopped, sniffing and hunting for a way in.

Hooves approached and two figures looked over her.

"The infirmary. Quickly now, Grover."

"Yes, Chiron."


	2. Poison

She was lying on a cot, bright morning light streaming in through the roof. She blinked and sat up, wincing at the wounds. She held a hand up to them and found that they had all been neatly bandaged.

"Hellhounds," a voice muttered. "That's what those things chasing you were. Hellhounds."

She saw him, a boy around fourteen years old-a tiny bit younger than herself.

"I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"Alexandra. Call me Alexan unless you want a death sentence."

He blinked. "You were being chased by Hellhounds. Why?"

She shook her head. "Don't remember. Those things had been chasing me since Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" His eyes widened. "You've been surviving against those things since Los Angeles?"

"Somehow." She shrugged and winced at the stiffness. "Most of it was running and the odd blackout. Hardly remember much other than that."

"Drink that." He pointed at the glass filled with a golden liquid.

She held the glass and stared at it. "And this is?"

"Nectar. It's supposed to be help with the healing."

She took a drink and coughed, spitting the nectar out. Nico grimaced when the spray landed on him.

"Sorry," she managed once the coughing had subsided. "Couldn't help it." She wiped her mouth on her arm. "That stuff tastes like fire! And you say it's supposed to heal? More like poison."

"Huh." He shook his head and droplets fell onto the floor. "I don't think I've ever seen that reaction before."

"Apparently I'm not one of the 'normal' ones, huh?" She swung her legs over the side and slowly stood. "So, speaking of which: what is this place?"

"Get changed and I'll show you."


	3. Training

"So, Camp Half-blood, right?" She eyed the campers. "A giant camp for demigods sitting right in the middle of New York? How you manage to hide such a thing is beyond me."

"We have our ways."

Some of the campers eyed Nlco.

"They don't seem to like you all too much."

"My father Hades," he explained. "He's not well liked by the others."

"Ah." She shrugged. "Well I think you're alright, Nico."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, so what if your dad did some bad stuff? Doesn't mean you'll do the same stuff over, right?"

He gave half a smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Nico."

They turned to see a man with a horse's body.

"Chiron," Nico introduced, "this is Alexan."

"I see you have fully recovered." Chiron nodded toward her.

"I think so?"

"So have you realized who your parent is?"

"My what?"

"Your parent," Nico explained. "What makes you a demigod. Everyone here has a god or goddess as a parent."

"Oh, that." She blushed. "I don't think I have that figured out yet."

Chiron stroked his beard. "You should've been claimed. No matter. Nico? Annabeth wishes to speak to you in the Big House."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

Nico sighed and walked off.

"What was that about?"

"One of our campers has gone missing," he explained. "We've been trying to figure out his location, yet so far we've come up with nothing." Chiron paused, looking at the weapon in her hand. "What is that?"

"This?" She gripped the handle. "I've always had it. Ever since I can remember."

"And how long has that been?"

She shrugged. "Los Angeles. That's when those things-Hellhounds?-started chasing me. It's the farthest back I can remember."

He stroked his beard. "Los Angeles? Perhaps you should go train some, Alexan. You will need to improve your skills if you hope to stand any chance against another beast like the Hellhounds."

She nodded and jogged off to the training yard.

"You're good."

She turned to see the girl with blonde hair and silver eyes staring at her.

"Thanks?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Alexan."

"The new girl?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're going to need more practice if you think you can beat monsters." Annabeth drew her knife.

"You want me to fight you?"

She nodded. "If you think you're any good."

Alexan took a fighting stance. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"My mother is goddess of wisdom and strategy in battle." Annabeth took her stance. "I think I stand a chance against you."

"Knife versus sword?"

"Hardly seems fair, I know."

Alexan smiled. "Just wait until you see what this does."

They started and she spun, bringing the sword up to block Annabeth's attacks.

"Good. For a novice."

Annabeth leaned in to strike and she brought the sword around, the blade shortening to half its length. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Told you." Alexan smiled.

They sparred, their feet moving to compensate for the other.

 _Again._

She clashed her sword against Annabeth's knife.

 _Again._

Annabeth swiped and she blocked the knife.

 _You're getting sloppy. You're failing._

She took a breath and steadied herself, holding her own against Annabeth's strength.

 _Do it. Overpower._

She turned, knocking Annabeth off balance. Annabeth fell to the ground, a surprised look on her face as Alexan held the tip of her sword against her neck. Her knife had skidded a good foot away from her hand.

"Alexan!" Chiron shouted.

 _Show them your power. Do it. Now._

"Alexan!"

Hands grabbed her arm and she swung her sword, the tip just missing as Nico lunged backward.

She saw Annabeth get up out of the corner of her eye, quickly walking over to pick up her knife. She was there, holding the tip of her sword against Annabeth's back.

 _Show them who you are. Do it! Show them how you kill._

"It's finished, Alexan." Chiron drew his own sword and held it at his side. "Stop."

She roared and swung her sword to meet Chiron's. She glared at him.

"Never."

Chiron's eyes narrowed. "Then you can no longer spar with any camper here."

She shook her head and glanced at Annabeth's scared face, staring at her with wide eyes, Nico standing between them and several other campers behind her, weapons partially drawn. She held out her sword and dropped it in the sand.

"Fine."

She walked off, feeling that the sword had transported to the knife sheath at her belt.


	4. Dreams

"This is it," Nico introduced. "My cabin. No one else would take you, so I guess you're stuck with me."

"Thanks," she muttered. "For doing this."

"Yeah. Right." He sighed and pointed at the cot. "That's yours."

She crawled onto the cot and curled up.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I almost didn't stop."

He paused. "But you did."

She turned to look at him as he got into his own bed. "And that's the terrifying part."

She was standing someplace rocky, sword in hand, breathing hard.

"Again."

She slashed at the monsters, taking down each one. A claw scraped her arm and she gasped, turning to vanquish it. He was there, having knocked her to the ground.

"You've shown weakness!" he roared. "You must dominate them!"

She got up on her hands, seeing the boy with frightened eyes in the distance running up to the man.

"Don't," he begged. "Please, father. Don't do this anymore!"

He swatted the child away. She grabbed her sword and placed herself between him and the child.

"You see?" he laughed. "Your sister is strong. Stronger than you will ever hope to be."

"You don't have to do this," he whispered. "Please. Stop."

"Run along home, boy. Your sister still has work to do if she is to become worthy." The man glared at him. "You may be the eldest, but she will be held higher than you could ever have hoped to reach."

The boy ran off and she was pushed to the ground, sword tip pointed at her head.

"You didn't have to do that!" she shouted.

"But I did." He sneered at her. "He is weak, and you are strong. You must always prove your strength to the enemy, child. Otherwise you will never hope to overcome them. Not until you have fully vanquished them-and that means driving your sword into their throat."

He swept the sword toward her and she screamed, covering her face for protection as the sword scraped along her wrist.

Alexan sat up, beads of sweat having formed on her face.

"What is it?" Nico asked. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You screamed."

She was aware of a dull throbbing pain on her wrist and she looked at it, seeing the dark burn that had been left there.

"What is that?"

Nico crawled over to get a better look at it.

"I don't know."

She sucked in a breath as Nico fingered the mark ever so gently. Nico took out his flashlight and shone it on the mark.

"I've never seen it before," he managed.

She stared at the mark-a small dog holding an arrow in its mouth with symbols written underneath.

"What is that?" Nico pointed to the symbols.

"I don't know. I've never seen those symbols before. They're not anything I can read."

"You can read that?"

She shrugged. "Apparently yes."

"Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head.


	5. Symbols

"Hm." Chiron peered at the symbol. "Typically an arrow would point you toward Apollo or Artemis, yet this is strangely unlike their markings."

"Well?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Does it mean something?"

"Not when it comes to your parent," Chiron began. "However, this may help us in another matter."

Chiron took out a piece of paper and held it out to her. "This writing was found where our missing camper first vanished. The writing is similar to the one you have on your arm there."

She stared at the symbols and frowned. " 'Return what is ours'."

"I do not know the meaning of such a thing."

"So they took Percy and won't give him back until we return something of theirs?" Nico demanded. "Like what?"

Chiron stroked his beard. "I suspect this is perhaps a very old feud, Nico. One that will not be completed easily."

"So you're saying that some old feud is going on and someone decided to take some guy named Percy because of it?" Alexan put her fists on her hips. "What I want to know is who these guys are and where we can find them."

Chiron shook his head. "When we do 'find them', you will not be going. You lack restraint, Alexan-something which is very important should you wish to survive."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm not planning on sitting here patiently! You can't keep me locked up! Not forever!"

She stormed out.

Nico looked after her as she left before turning to Chiron.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"We have been trying to read those symbols for days, and she figures them out as if-"

"-they were Greek?"

He nodded. "I suggest you keep an eye on her-figure out more of her past. There is something there below the surface-I can sense it."

She stood on the hill overlooking the training yard. She had some practice arrows and her sword was a bow today. She stood and fired an arrow at the practice target. It hit dead center.

"Impressive," Nico whistled.

"What are you doing here?" she challenged. "Aren't you afraid that I'll try to kill you?"

"I'll take my chances."

She fired another arrow and landed at the second target.

"Why practice when you're already good?"

"Because I need something to do." She sighed and loaded the last arrow.

"Wait."

Nico ran and plucked the other arrows from their targets. He then took a step back and motioned for her to join him.

"Far off shot," he explained.

"Easy." She reloaded the arrow and fired, knowing it hit dead center.

"Those Hellhounds gave you some practice, didn't they?"

She nodded. "You learn to hit right between the eyes pretty quickly."

"Chiron wanted me to figure more out about your past," Nico began. "He thinks that you're-well-not like the rest of us. I mean, you took one look at that thing and figured it out. We've been sitting there for days trying to look it up in every single book."

"I know the feeling." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't read a single letter of Greek."

She blinked, the landscape below turning to a war in the middle of a desert. She lowered her bow and it turned into a sword as the arrow dropped. A hand was placed onto her shoulder and she turned, seeing the boy from before, only now a teenager.

"Let it go."

"I can't." She sighed.

"Alexan?" Nico looked at her and the area returned to normal. "You okay?"

"Fine." She shook her head. "Just spaced out there for a sec," she lied. "It happens."

She was back on the sands, overlooking the area.

"I can't."

"I know."

She shrugged off his hand and turned to face the battle below, sword gripped tight. "Every day, it's more arrows, more deaths, more loss. If this keeps up, then they'll all die! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Yet we must."

She gripped the sword tighter as he vanished.

"You may be able to sit here, but I can't."


	6. Fever

She sat in the darkness, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat outside on the steps of the Big House. They slowly filed out, Annabeth taking a wary glance at her. Nico emerged last and sat down next to her.

"Something's up," he pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Couldn't sleep," she lied.

He waited, obviously not believing the lie. She sighed.

"I can't help but have this awful feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is-regret, hurt, pain, emptiness. I just don't know." She looked at him. "And right now, you're the only one I can trust."

He seemed taken aback by the comment. "First time that's ever been said to me."

"I-I just don't know what to do. I hate sitting still like this, and Chiron won't let me near any training equipment." She stood and started pacing around. "I just can't sit still like this! I have to do something!"

"Chiron will lift the ban eventually," Nico pointed out. "He will."

"It feels like I'm trapped here." She yelled and slashed at the air with her half-sword. "And I hate it!"

"Calm down!" He held up his hands. "Just calm down, Alexan!"

She threw the sword and grabbed her hair, pacing like a cat.

"I hate it!" She rounded on Nico. "You don't know what it feels like! To be stuck here! With everyone looking at you like you're going to try and murder them in their sleep! I can't do it! I just can't sit by and watch things happen!" She paused, her breathing becoming ragged. "Not this time. Not again. Not this time. No. This time I will get it right! I will! It won't end up like last time."

"Alexan? Are you okay?" Nico started walking toward her.

"Not this time." Her eyes darted around.

She looked at Nico, seeing him dissolve into the background. There were sands and they were on a hill. There was another man standing behind him with a black robe and slick oily beard. The one in front was strikingly handsome with dark angel wings.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, sensing the boy behind her. "Yes. It's time we ended this." She took a step forward. "It's time this war ended. If this continues, our people will die together and there will be no one left. Come to a peaceful settlement. Let this end before we destroy each other."

The man smiled and moved aside for the bearded one to step forward.

"I think not."

His fingers snapped and the ground vanished from under her. She stabbed the ground with her knife, using it to hold herself up.

"You traitors!" she spat. "You promised!"

He laughed and stood over her. "I promised nothing. You were a fool to believe our tale. A poor, hopeless fool. Now I have both a trophy and a victory." He turned to the boy. "Run back to your father, coward child."

She turned to him and an arrow appeared in her hand. She tossed it at his feet as the knife gave way and she fell into darkness.

Nico watched as she kept muttering to herself. Her eyes met his and he paused, seeing the look in them. They were distant, not focusing on him, but something else. He had seen that look before when she had been sparring with Annabeth.

"Alexan?"

"Yes. It's time we ended this. Let this end before we destroy each other."

He reached out to touch her and she backed away, glaring at him.

"Traitors! You promised!" she screamed.

"Alexan?"

Her eyes rolled back and he ran, catching her as she fell. "Alexan!"

He held a hand to her face and yanked it back, wondering how she could survive like that. She was burning.

"Nico?" Chiron galloped up to them. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He looked at him hopelessly. "Chiron-she's burning. Help her!"

Chiron knelt down and took her in his arms. Nico watched as they headed for the infirmary, the feeling in his gut telling him that something was horribly wrong. He made the sign to ward off evil just in case.

"Please be okay," he whispered. "Please."

She was unconscious, struggling against them as they held her down, fastening the straps to restrain her. They left them alone. Nico watched as she struggled, moaning and twisting. He walked over to her, placing the wet cloth on her forehead to cool her down.

He turned to get more water. She moaned something, but he couldn't tell what she was saying.

She screamed and pulled at the restraints, twisting as if in agony. She was still and moaned again, speaking in the same strange wording.

Nico hurried to dab her, trying to cool her down. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

She moaned, almost sounding like something of a sob from a wounded animal. She cried out again in the same words-he was almost positive they were words.

She screamed again and Nico winced, trying the best he could, trying to soothe her, trying to get her to stop.

"Please, Alexan. Please," he begged.

She whimpered in between gasps and screams. She rolled over and was shaking. He put a hand on her shoulder and could hear her sobbings. She was crying, shaking and crying like a child. He retracted his hand, unsure of what to do.

"Leave her for now," Chiron advised. "Our healers will see to her."

Nico turned to go and saw one of them take out a yellow substance from a baggie. Ambrosia.

"Stop!" he shouted, grabbing it and throwing it to the ground.

"Nico?"

"You can't give that stuff to her!" he explained. "You'll kill her!"

He laughed. "It's not poison!"

Nico shook his head. "It's the same as poison to her."

Chiron frowned and nodded. "You heard him. Nico. Sleep. Now."


	7. A Meeting

He stood at the wall, wincing as she screamed and tossed in pain. Her screams were muffled now, as they had tied a rag around her mouth to deafen the noises. Unable to watch, he exited the infirmary, only to see a boy with dark skin and several charms draped around his neck standing there, staring at the infirmary with a pained expression on his face. Nico walked up to him.

"So this is what happened," he breathed. "What they did to her."

Nico shrugged and turned to go.

"Nico di Angelo."

He paused and turned back to him, staring at the teenaged boy who had taken the dark skinned one's place. This one had dark hair and dark brown eyes that stared at him intently. He was dressed in all black-which Nico appreciated-and had a charm draped around his neck-a gold and black arrow with a similar pattern as Alexan's weapons.

"What do you want?" Nico challenged, not recognizing the teen as a god.

"I come on peaceful terms, unlike your father," he added in a hateful tone. Nico shrugged it off, having been used to the tone in many others.

"Well spit it out. You obviously came here for something."

He sighed and his shoulders dropped as he fingered the charm. "I had only come to see if my sense was true or not. I fear that it has been proven correct."

Nico rolled his eyes. "If you're here for Alexan, then why don't you walk on in?"

He blinked. "Alexan?"

"Her." Nico pointed toward the infirmary. "You would be the only other person who's able to tolerate her. Everyone else is too afraid ever since she almost killed Annabeth while sparring."

He winced. "You cannot blame her for such a thing. That was...my father's...teachings…" His voice trailed off and her scream permeated the air. "You must help her."

"She's unconscious and screaming! How am I supposed to help?"

"You are the son of Hades. Only you can do what needs to be done. Only you can stop what is to come."

Nico woke from the dream. He got out of bed and ran to the infirmary. Chiron was at the entrance and held up a hand.

"Alexan! Let me see her!"

"I must warn you, Nico," Chiron began. "She is not the same as when she began this ordeal. Be cautious."

He nodded and slipped past him. He saw her, sitting there, head between her knees.

"Are you-?"

He caught whispers of something, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Name. Name. Name. What is it? Name? What is it? Can't remember. How'd I get here? Can't remember. Keep going. Keep going. Has to be a way to escape. Has to be a way to get out. To leave. Have to get out. Somewhere. Name. What's name? Name. Name. They can leave. I can't. Name."

Nico reached out to touch her and her head snapped up. He took a step back, remembering.

 _He fell to his hands and knees, tired from exhaustion._

 _"The river," a voice whispered._

 _He looked up, seeing a girl there with dark matted hair and skin so pale she almost looked like a ghost._

 _"What?"_

 _"River. Flames." She pointed. "Flames help. Flames good."_

 _"Show me." He stood and unsheathed his sword, surprised that she didn't shirk away like the others had. "Show me where it is. I am the son of Hades and I command you show me!"_

 _She whimpered at the name of his father and drew in on herself. "Name. Can't escape. Been bad. Bad girl. Very bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."_

 _She stood and wobbled, leading him onward as a chain dragged along the ground._

 _"Name. Name. Name. Funny name. Strange name. Memory name. Memory. Name. Name."_

 _They came to a river of fire and he looked at her. Nico paused and dipped his hand into the flames, drinking them. His strength returned and he looked at her._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Hurt," she whimpered. "Hurt. Bad river. Bad river. River hurt. Been bad. Very bad."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Bad fight. Bad thing. Bad girl." She teetered off and a monster approached._

 _"Look out!"_

 _She had a sword and sliced the monster into dust. The sword vanished and she continued, wobbling off into the distance._

"I remember you." Nico blinked. "We met once. I remember you!"


	8. A Prophecy

"A war prisoner?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

He nodded, leaning on the table in the Big House. "I'm sure of it. It was in Tartarus, and she was there-only she was more of a spirit than anything else, but I remember her. She kept saying something about a name and being a bad girl and something about a bad fight. I don't know. The point is: I recognize her!"

"Wait, Tartarus?" Annabeth glared at him. "Nico, you know that's only for the worst monsters out there!"

"She's not a monster!"

"She tried to kill me!"

"She did that on accident!" _That was...my father's...teachings…._

"It didn't seem like an accident! Chiron, can you honestly believe him?"

"This is very pressing news," he agreed. "Given her recent behavior, I must agree with Annabeth that this cannot be overlooked."

They gathered in the amphitheater and Nico stood beside her as she leaned against a column, keeping herself distanced from the others. She looked like her normal self though-knife strapped to her belt as usual.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she muttered.

"You're not really missing out on anything. All they do is sing and roast marshmallows-nothing too important."

The fire sprung up and she straightened. The campers yelled and ran for cover, shielding themselves from the sparks. A figure formed in the flames, glaring at them. Alexan stepped back into the shadows. Nico glanced at her and turned to look back at the figure. He was saying something, but none of them could understand it. Seemingly finished, he vanished, taking the flames with him.

Slowly, the campers crawled out and started up their tunes, each taking a turn to relight the fire, soon giving up as droplets began to fall.

"What was that all about?" He turned to look at her and she was gone. "Alexan?"

He ran after her, grabbing her wrist at the edge of the pier.

"Alexan! Stop!"

She stopped and stood there, arm limp.

"You'll drown if you go any farther," he warned, pulling her back. "What is it? You're not telling me something."

She closed her eyes and wrenched her hand free of his, turning to face him. "Why should I tell you?"

"What?" He took a step back, detecting the threat in her voice.

"Why should I even trust you?"

"Alexan-"

She took out her knife and held the point against his chest. "Why should I not ram this through you right now? Ending all of this?"

"Alexan-"

She glared at him, eyes clear and focused. "Tell me, son of Hades! Tell me!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Of course not. Like you'd know anything." She took the knife away and sheathed it.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief as she crossed her arms. Her eyes were hard and cold now-unforgiving dark pools of nothing. He noted the similarity between her eyes and the teen's who had been in his dream.

" 'The Lost Goddess'," she spoke up. "That's what he was ranting about-not like you'd understand a word of it."

"The what?" Annabeth looked at her, slightly intrigued.

"The Lost Goddess." Alexan looked at them from where she leaned against the wall-radiating power and command just in the way she held herself.

Chiron was right-something had changed in her. She was no longer the confused person she had been upon arriving. They way she looked at each of them, though-that was something else. There was pent up anger, and when their eyes met-hatred. Nico swallowed, wishing for the old Alexan.

"I'm not entirely sure what he said, but it sounded bad," she continued, shaking her head. "There was something about amends, and where it all started, and a trade."

"Do you recall exactly what was said?" Chiron pressed.

She sighed. "A deal is to be struck, a trade to amend the bond. Return where it began, and return you shall reap. The Lost Goddess for the Son of the Sea."

"Percy," Annabeth hissed. "That must've been the guy who took Percy!"

"Patience." Chiron held up a hand. "This sounds like a prophecy. We must take into account what each part of this means."

"He's done it."

Nico looked to see the teen leaning against the doorframe, still not fully entered. He held up a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be silent.

"You alone can see me, Nico di Angelo. You alone can hear me." The teen sighed. "He's done it. He's actually done it."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked once they were alone. "And why can't they see you?"

He sighed. "Death is universal, and you are connected to death through your-hateful-father's blood."

"Okay." Nico shook his head. "But what were you talking about?"

"I knew he was determined, I just didn't realize how determined he actually was." He sighed and closed his eyes. "This may be against the rules, traditions, and all that, but this is beyond rules. He's crossed the line with this, that much is clear." He opened his eyes and stared at Nico. "Brooklyn. Come to Brooklyn-an old warehouse that's not quite right sits on the east side of the river. Go there, Nico di Angelo. You must go there. It is there where we can discuss things in greater detail. Bring her and the one known as Annabeth Chase. You must hurry, though. Years of pain and hurt are starting to take their toll. If you do not hurry, I fear the worst for her."

He nodded. "Brooklyn. Right. What about you?"

"I am in Brooklyn, Nico di Angelo."

"And how will I find you?"

"The warehouse."

"What about a name?" he demanded.

The teen laughed, almost making a sound that resembled barking. "Very well. You shall meet two people once you reach the warehouse. When you do, ask for Walt Stone."


	9. Brooklyn

"Brooklyn?" She folded her arms. "What made you drag us all the way here?"

"You don't have to be so harsh," Annabeth argued. "Nico thought he was on to a lead."

"A lead that goes nowhere!" she snapped. "We should've stayed back at camp."

"It should be here," Nico muttered, standing on the banks of the river. "The east side, and an abandoned warehouse that's just not right."

"Great. Lots of info go on."

"Anything else?" Annabeth nudged. "Anything at all?"

Nico looked around them. "It should be here. I just have this feeling. It's close."

"And what are three young children doing so far from home?"

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had dark hair and a disgusting shade of brown for a dress. There was something off about her-she couldn't tell what though, but there was something off.

"We just lost our dog," Annabeth lied. "He loves the water, so we thought we'd try the river."

"You do not look like siblings."

"Cousins." Annabeth smiled. "I'm their cousin."

"Hm, perhaps you require an assistance?"

"We're fine." Annabeth and Nico glanced at each other.

"Yeah. Fine." Nico swallowed. "Right, Alexan?"

She let out a growl, suddenly hating the name. Names. Names. There was something off about the woman. Some kind of aura that just didn't make sense. Her mind started to fall, she felt the colors shifting, the aura becoming stronger. Her breathing quickened as she saw the monstrous scorpion take the woman's place.

She started to charge the woman.

"I'm sorry," Nico grabbed her arm. "My sister has anger issues."

"Not to worry." The woman smiled and waved her hand. "Children will be children."

"I am not a child!"

Annabeth grabbed her other arm. "We'll just be going. Our parents are already worried about the dog."

"Of course, and what might this dog be called?"

She shook them off and glared at the woman. Names. Name. Name.

"You know, doggie does an interesting trick."

"And what trick might that be dear?"

"This one." She unsheathed her sword. "Run! She's not who she looks like!"

The woman laughed. "Such an imaginative child."

She looked at them, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Can't you see it? The scorpion? Can't you see it?"

"I don't see anything." Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder. "Now put the sword away before you scare her and let's go find our dog."

"I never did get a name, children," the woman called.

Alexan smiled, finding the name she wanted-the one that had been tugging at her mind.

"Serqet."

The scorpion moved and she grabbed Annabeth and Nico, rolling to the side as the stinger made contact.

"A strange name." The woman laughed. "Very strange indeed."

"Run! To the warehouse!" she shouted at them. "Just trust me!"

They did as she said and she dodged, slicing her sword at the insect.

"You must stop that and come for your real prey." The woman smiled.

"I know who you are." She pointed the blade. "You're Serqet."

"Very insightful." Serqet smiled. "Yet not insightful enough."

"Run!"

Tendrils wrapped Serket's arms and legs, pinning her together. She turned to see two young boys approach-one with dark hair and light skin, the other with dark skin and charms around his neck.

"My friends-"

"They're safe." The light skinned one nodded toward her. "Now run!"

She held her sword and kept her stance. "I do not run."

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

"You think I don't?"

The woman broke the bonds and he resigned himself. "If you say so. Just don't get in the way."

They charged and she swatted them aside. Alexan moved, dodging each attack, seeing the aura of the scorpion embodying the woman.

"You little pest!"

She rolled to avoid one attack and another sent her flying straight toward the river.

She opened her eyes, seeing a hazy image of a blue skinned man sitting atop a throne, eyes looking at her sadly.

"What happened? Who are you?"

He sighed. "They truly have done a number on you, haven't they, child? Yet soon shall you be home. My children will watch over you, as will your brother."

"Wait." The image started to dissolve. "Wait!"


	10. New Friends

Carter sat at the table, poking at his food. He glanced toward Sadie, noticing her occasional glance at the girl sitting next to her. He sighed, not really being able to blame his sister.

 _"No!"_

 _"Walt!" Carter watched as he dove in after her._

 _He turned his attention back to Serqet and did his best, hoping that he hadn't drowned._

 _"You will pay for this!" Serqet hissed, pointing a finger past Carter. "You and your father!"_

 _She slithered-or crawled-away and he looked at Walt, standing there, dripping wet, and holding the unconscious girl in his arms._

 _"She needs help."_

Then they had gone into the "warehouse" that served as their HQ, and he had carried her straight to the infirmary. Carter noticed the two kids they had found. The blonde haired girl was eyeing everything-either looking for the best exit or wanting to build an exact replica-he couldn't tell. The other-a boy with dark hair and olive skin-was looking after Walt with something in his eyes-longing, confusion, hurt? His sister had joined them, her eyes full of hurt with Walt's attitude.

Carter returned to the balcony, still watching Sadie. Yikes. Her boyfriend had carried some girl to the infirmary without a second glance at her-and now he had been muttering over a hushed conversation with the dark haired boy for the past ten minutes. He couldn't tell what had brought them together-the boy had asked specifically for Walt Stone, even taking the blonde haired girl by surprise at the suggestion.

He turned his attention to the dark haired one. She would look up, eyes darting from Carter to Sadie, before she shook her head and continued poking at the food. She was odd, her face twisted into a scowl, and dark eyes darting around, clearly not trusting any of them.

Finally, the two others sat down and joined them. The dark haired one started to take the seat next to the girl, but instead took the one next to the blonde after receiving what he took to be a death glare. He winced slightly as Walt took the seat next to the girl. He could've at least acknowledged Sadie, maybe sat between them? What made him even more concerned was that he bent and whispered something into her ear before sitting. Who was this girl? Some past ex he hadn't quite gotten over? Either way, the clear hurt look on Sadie's face was all he needed to know she was hurting.

"Children," Amos Kane greeted as he sat down.

The dark haired one looked at him and tensed. Walt put a hand on her arm and whispered something else to her which made her relax-slightly.

"I see we have some guests." Amos eyed them.

"Yes." The blonde cleared her throat. "I'm Annabeth, he's Nico, and that's Alexan."

The dark haired one snarled, seemingly hating the name.

"She has a bit of an anger issue." Annabeth attempted a smile, trying to play it off as a joke.

 _Anger? I'd say more hatred._ Carter eyed her, seeing the death glares she kept shooting them.

"Well, we are very grateful to have you come to our home." He cleared his throat. "I am Amos Kane, and these are my niece and nephew: Sadie and Carter Kane. The other one here is Walt Stone."

"Hi." Carter gave a slight wave. "So, Alexan? What's that short for?"

Her mouth twitched and she stayed silent.

"How did you come upon us?" Amos pressed instead. "Most do not simply stumble along."

"Um, we're looking for our friend Percy," Annabeth managed. "Nico thought there might be a lead here, so we came."

"Yeah." Nico glanced at Walt.

"And have you any success?"

"So far, nothing." Annabeth glanced at him. "Unless you found something?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." _The kid was hiding something. What had they been talking about? What did Walt know?_

"So, Alexan, do you know Walt?" Sadie spoke up.

"No." She narrowed her eyes at Sadie.

"What's this?" She grabbed her wrist and Alexan yanked it out of her grip. "A _tattoo?_ "

Sadie emphasized the word, knowing how Walt didn't particularly like tattoos.

"What about it?"

"So you two are siblings?" Nico attempted.

"Stay out of this!" Alexan growled, muscles tensing.

"Relax," Walt whispered under his breath.

"You stay out of this too!" She stood and glared at him, clearly at breaking point. "All of you! Just stay out of it!" She turned her eyes to Carter. "And it's Alexandra if you want a death sentence."

She stalked off, leaving them in stunned silence. Walt sighed and went off after her.

"Nice job, Sadie. Poking the girl with anger issues."

"Not my fault, Carter!" she argued, crossing her arms.

"Actually, she's right." Annabeth sighed. "Alexan's been like that for awhile. It's just who she is. We've learned to manage."

"Yeah. Manage." Nico slumped in his chair.

Carter wondered how many times the kid had been on the wrong end of Alexan's anger problems. He made a mental note to not use Alexandra-getting the nagging feeling that she would carry out the threat if given the chance.

After a quick tour and basic background info, Annabeth and Nico left for the library to search on their friend with Sadie as "basic research guide", as neither of them could read hieroglyphics. Carter, meanwhile, decided to hunt down Walt, intending to knock some sense into him.

"Carter?" he opened his door, a half finished charm in hand. "What's up?"

"My sister."

He set the charm down and fully emerged. "Sadie? What about her?"

"I'm getting the vibe that she's sort of thinking that you and that girl-the one with the anger issues-have history together. Like, actual relationship history."

"She's jealous?"

"Yeah."

Walt crossed his arms. "What would I do to make her think that?"

Carter shook his head. "Were you not there today? You were completely all over her!"

He frowned. "Sorry, Carter. Memory got all fuzzy after the whole thing with Serqet…." His voice trailed off. "I remember some bits and pieces, but not all too much." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "But I have a feeling I know who might have a hand in this."

"Who?"

"Anubis." Walt sighed. "It's just the feeling I have. He's been...off...lately."

Carter nodded, taking his word for it. If anyone knew what he was up to, it would be Walt-the new host of Anubis, god of funerals and death. Carter felt that Nico might be a good friend with him-they both looked like they would enjoy the same stuff.

"What do you mean by 'off' though?"

"He's been moody, quiet, hurt, and angry." Walt shook his head. "It's really weird though, and the weirdest part is that it's all linked to Alexan. I just can't explain it. The feeling I get when she's around-it's not like the same I have for Sadie-it's more like I should...protect her...you know? It's just me mostly getting my feelings mixed in."

Carter nodded. He had been host to Horus, and whatever Horus hated, he couldn't help but hate himself.

"The worst part, though, is that he feels responsible for something bad. I don't know what exactly, but he does." Walt fingered the charm around his neck-a black and gold arrow similar to the design of Alexan's knife, Carter noted. "I just can't explain it, but there's something important, Carter. Something that draws Anubis and her together."

They watched as she took down the dummies, swiftly striking down each with fluid and lightning fast reflexes. Carter was impressed with the blade she used-the way it shifted to adjust in her hand-the way she moved it almost as if she and the blade were one. He had seen Bast fight before, but not even the goddess of cats could move that nimbly.

Alexan sheathed her blade and they gave a slim applause. Carter glanced at Sadie, who seemed in a better mood today. A quick explanation from Walt had smoothed some things over-just not all of them. To Sadie: both Walt and Anubis had to be paying attention to her, and right now, Anubis's attention was all on Alexan and Nico.

"I still don't know how you learned all of that." Annabeth shrugged. "Even when you were being chased, I don't know."

She shrugged. "I had practice." Alexan kept her eyes avoiding them. "Lots of practice."

Carter looked toward Walt, who had been keeping his distance. He seemed annoyed-most likely Anubis was ranting about something in his head.

"Lots of practice."

 _Yeah. Lots of practice while she was doing his dirty work and especially when she was imprisoned!_

Walt winced, trying to get used to the waves of anger he felt.

 _Chill,_ he thought. _Or try to relax._

 _Relax? How am I supposed to relax? Look at what they did to her! Look at what they did to her! They stripped her of everything! And not just them-everyone!_

"You okay, man?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Just listening to a rant."

"Listening?"

He blushed, realizing that he had caught the attention of the others.

"Special thing," Walt lied. "We-I-can sort of hear whatever advice he-Anubis-wants."

"Who's Anubis?" Annabeth asked.

Carter and Sadie exchanged glances. Who didn't know about Anubis? What's going to be next? They won't know who Horus or Isis are?

"Dead," Alexan muttered before either of them could say a word.

Nico and Annabeth gaped at her and she sighed, arms crossed.

"To them: Anubis is god of dead, funerals, and the like."

"So kind of like Thanatos?"

 _Who?_

"Different." She shook her head. "But somewhat similar." She made a face-like the name Thanatos brought back bad memories. Carter glanced and saw the same look on Walt's face.

"Who is he?" Carter asked, wondering why the name gave both of them a bad feeling.

"God of the dead for them." Walt sighed and rubbed his head. "Long, hateful history there."

"Maybe they know something!" Annabeth hissed at Nico.

Nico shifted his feet. "We came here on account of a prophecy-a quest-that would lead us to Percy."

" 'A deal is to be struck, a trade to amend the bond. Return where it began, and return you shall reap. The Lost Goddess for the Son of the Sea'," Annabeth recited. "Maybe you guys know something about a bond that was broken?"

Walt groaned. "Stop screaming at me, would you?" They looked at him and he pointed at his head. "Being very frustrating here."

Alexan glared at him rolled her eyes. "Just say whatever it is you need to get said and be done with it!"

"Being helpful, are we?" Walt sighed and shook his head. "I don't know the majority of it, but there is something to do with how there's a universal thing, and Anubis knows about it, so I can't really help you all that much when all he does is scream at me half the time."

"Death," Nico spoke up. "That's what he means. Death is universal." He shrugged. "I'm kind of forced to know all of that stuff-my dad, remember?"

 _So his dad is some kind of death freak?_ Carter glanced at Walt. They really would get along nicely.

"Well how do we talk to this Anubis then?" Annabeth pressed.

"We'll have to go to a cemetery," Walt explained. "He likes things to do with death."


	11. Anubis

They walked through the gates and into the closest cemetery.

"I don't see him." Sadie looked around. "Do you?"

Walt shook his head. "He's not really here. I don't sense him."

Carter frowned, thinking that odd. They were in Anubis's territory, after all.

"Cemetery, seems right up your alley, doesn't it, Nico?" Annabeth pointed out.

Nico shoved his hands into his pockets. "This is more Thanatos than my dad. Less dead, more afterlife."

"Still hate the place," Alexan muttered. "Always hated these things."

"What do you have against the dead?"

"Oh, don't blame her. She's always had a personal vendetta against the dead."

They turned to see the voice. A teenage boy with dark hair and brown eyes that strikingly resembled Alexan's.

"Anubis!" Sadie squealed. "You came!"

He gave her a slight nod, still looking less like his usual self. He turned toward the others. "Annabeth Chase, I presume?"

She nodded.

"And Nico di Angelo." He sighed. "Apologies."

"What did you do to have him apologize?" Carter wondered.

Nico swallowed. "He's the one who told me to come to Brooklyn in the first place."

"You got instructions from a god?" Annabeth whistled. "That's impressive even by our standards."

"You?" Alexan glared at him. "You're the reason why we're here?"

She whipped out her sword and held it against his chest. He held up his hands.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Don't you explain anything! You think you can just have them drag me all the way down here and apologize like it was nothing?"

"Careful," Annabeth warned. "He is a god."

"Like I care," she spat. "Immortal or not, he's still a coward!"

Walt winced. "She got you there."

"I've been trying to find a way," he spoke up. "None of them have worked, though. Please, I have been trying to find a way. Honest!"

"Yes, you've been stuck in books while I've been fighting since forever!" She pressed the tip against his body.

"Do you think for one second I didn't regret it?" he challenged.

"One second? How about a thousand?"

"What's happening?" Nico muttered to Walt.

"Family issues."

"And she's speaking?"

"Egyptian." He shrugged. "Dunno how, but she is."

"Stay out of this!" She turned her glare back to him. "Now listen to me and give them back their friend!"

"I can't."

She grunted and sheathed the sword, glaring at him all the same.

"I really can't," he repeated. "Not just because I'm more of a lover than a fighter, but because there are still...rules...that apply." He sighed and closed his eyes. "The 'prophecy' you received back in Camp Half-blood was more of a demand than anything else. He's a bit trickier than you would like."

"Your father."

"Set?" Sadie and Carter shouted at the same time.

Anubis nodded. "The very same." He turned to Alexan. "He knows you're here, and he knows that you're alive. He's determined to go to all lengths to have you returned. And the only way he can do that is to do what he does best."

"Murder?"

"Chaos." He managed half a smile. "And that was only 'attempted'."

"Attempted?" Carter asked.

"Plot against Osiris that went wrong," Walt explained. "Long story."

Carter shook his head, glad that their dad-Julius Kane and now AKA Osiris-was still around.

"So he kidnapped Percy for her?" Annabeth asked. "But how does she fit the whole 'Lost Goddess' title?"

Carter frowned and glanced at Sadie who shrugged, equally confused. Only Anubis, Walt, Nico, and Alexan looked to understand, and they each were unhappy about the fact.

"There was a war," Anubis finally began. "The Siege of Gaza, some call it. Alexander the Great invaded Egypt on his conquest of power. Unknown to the mortals below, the gods were at war. Both Greek, like Annabeth and Nico, and Egyptian, like myself. Being the way that we were, we decided to advocate for peace, which ultimately failed, leading to devastating effects."

"What kind of effects?"

"The Greeks took over Egypt," Annabeth put in. "I know that much."

"And the Egyptians paid the price," Nico added. "My dad was involved in that-took it out in the 'best possible way' as he would put it."

"Which means?"

"No fun for the rest of us," Annabeth explained.

Carter blinked, confused. "But who's your dad? I mean, how could he be there?"

"My father is-"

"We're demigods," Annabeth hastily added before he could finish. "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but my father is human."

"It's a Greek and Roman thing," Anubis muttered. "Reason why Egyptians have hosts." He shrugged. "Blame it on the adults."

"You're five thousand years old-how do you count as not being an adult again?"

"Rarely get involved in the life of mortals. Most of it is passive watching."

"Yeah, really passively watching," Alexan muttered.

"Hands were tied-I hated it as much as you." He held up his hands in surrender. "So, the most important part of that war came with the ending. The Greeks took something of ours, and my father is determined to get it back-that's why he kidnapped your friend."

"He's using Percy as a hostage?" Annabeth demanded.

"Yes." Anubis nodded and turned to Nico. "However, you are dealing with something which goes back thousands of years. My father will not take things lightly-and he is supported on that by the others. That is why I specifically asked you two to come. Annabeth can help Percy, and Nico can help mend the feud."

"And Alexan?"

Anubis winced. "Please don't."

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"A name holds power. Especially that one."

Carter looked at her, noticing how her mood had diminished even further.

"How can her name hold power?" Annabeth asked. "It's just a name."

"In your culture, yes. In ours: names are sacred things-they bring power and control." His eyes met Nico's.

"Great," he muttered. "Add that to the list of horrible things my dad did."

"Who is your dad?" Sadie asked. "Which god is he?"

"Don't," Anubis warned. "Just don't associate yourself with him until this has passed. It's better if you say it when you're not facing the possible combined wrath of both her and my father."

Carter nodded in understanding. It was hard to believe Anubis-nice and peaceful-could be the son of Set-god of chaos.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Travel to the battle site of the Siege of Gaza," Anubis advised. "Find the temple of the Lost Goddess. There, you will find your friend."

"Staying out of things as usual?" Alexan challenged.

"Walt will be accompanying you."

Alexan started shouting at him and Walt shrugged and held up his hands at the looks they gave him.

"What are they saying?" Annabeth hissed.

"I don't have an Egyptian to English dictionary on me," Carter muttered.

"Some personal thing?" Walt guessed. "You guys go on back home-I'll stay and keep an eye on things here."

"Sidelines. Of course. Why don't you get your head out of a book for once?"

"You think I don't regret what had happened?" he challenged.

"I went through eternal torture! I went insane!"

"I had to watch as they left the temple and everything else-scrolls, offerings, everything-to be buried by the sands! I watched as they slowly forgot you! All of them! Every single person in our family until I was the only one left!"

"I sat there every day, trying to escape, wishing for death because at least then I would get some relief!"

"I cursed you because you left me alone with nothing but an arrow! You left me alone!"

"I went insane! I had to suffer as bits of my memory-who I am-each fell to nothing! Every single thing until I couldn't separate the good from the bad anymore!"

"I watched you vanish and had to explain to them where you had gone! I had to live with the responsibility-knowing that I could have done something to prevent this. I had father yelling at me, cursing me, and shouting because I had failed in his eyes! Osiris was the only one who comforted me until he too forgot."

"Sure! Go hide away like you always do." She took in a breath and her sword fell to her side. "It hurt. All of it. I can't-I can't even remember. There's nothing left, Anubis. Nothing left."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was shaking-crying actually.

"I can't. I failed. I can't."

"You tried. That's all you could have done. You tried."

"I'm angry and hate everything and everyone. I can't stop it. I just am. It hurt."


	12. A Contest

They stood in the library-all except for Alexan who had gone up to her room and shut the door once they had gotten back.

"Well?"

All eyes turned to Nico and Walt.

"The war prisoner my dad had kept in Tartarus," he whispered. "That's who she is. I just never realized what had happened to her until now. I had always assumed that he had just stuck her in Tartarus and left her there."

"No." Walt shook his head. "From what I could gather, it was much worse."

"She kept mumbling something about a name."

He nodded. "Names are power. He-your father-took away her name and gave her his own. Whoever she used to be, he killed her and instead put Alexan in her place."

"And the reason why she gets moody every time you use that name?"

"It's more of a label. The more associated she becomes with the name, the further she is pulled away from who she once was." Walt sighed and shook his head.

"And then how does she fit into all of this?" Carter pressed. "You said something about a 'Lost Goddess'. How is she supposed to fit?"

"Maybe she's supposed to find some sort of statue?" Sadie guessed. "Anubis said that there were a bunch of things there before they started yelling at each other. What was that?"

Walt held up his hands. "I'd rather not get into it. Could barely understand it-and I'm host to the guy!"

"Nico?"

He shrugged. "Death may be universal-doesn't mean I'm fluent."

"From the sound of it, it sounded like Egyptian, but that was way too mixed up."

"She slips," Nico muttered. "In the worst ways possible." He looked at them. "When she's going insane that is. Happened when she was sick-kept saying things in Egyptian I think-no idea why though. Or why she has a feud with him-or at least something that sounded like a feud."

"I'd go with rivalry," Walt corrected. "He still cares for her."

"So I suppose we're traveling to wherever this Siege of Gaza took place?"

Nico shook his head. "I just hope we can keep her in check long enough."

They emerged from the portal and brushed off the sand.

"Ugh. How do you people manage?" Alexan muttered, brushing off the sand.

"Lots of laundry days," Carter joked. "Now come on: we have to find that temple."

"We're in a sea of tourists," Annabeth pointed out.

"Why?" Sadie looked at her. "There's nothing here!"

"According to history, this was one of Egypt's main points. Alexander the Great had to capture this city and the rest of Egypt was soon claimed."

"Great. Another reason to hate the guy." Alexan shook her head and glared at them. "Just because I share the name does not mean that I love him. Means that I hate him all the more for it."

"I see why he yelled now," Carter muttered. "So how do you suggest we get there?"

"Oh, I suggest less."

They turned to see a slender woman approach.

"Neith," Alexan muttered.

"Who?"

"That's me!"

She approached and they saw the many weavings she wore as accessories.

"Ah. Her." Sadie blinked. "You're not going to kill us, are you?"

"Of course not! World in peril and my bunker is fully stocked!"

Alexan crossed her arms and tried to remain confident, while avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"So I see Carter and Sadie Kane-though Horus and Isis are more preferable." She winked. "Let's see...Anubis...you've finally caught up with the rest of us! And who might you three be?"

"Nico and Annabeth." Carter indicated them. "And she's…."

"Mad," Alexan muttered.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Shouldn't you be out hunting some shriveled up thing?" she snapped.

"Ah, I should've known it was you." Neith narrowed her eyes.

"Look, Neith," Carter interrupted. "We're trying to find a temple. The temple of the Lost Goddess."

"Been buried for ages." Neith waved her hand.

"Can you at least show us to where it's buried?" Sadie pleaded.

"Perhaps." Neith pursed her lips. "If you win."

"Win?"

"I want a contest."

"What kind of contest?" Carter slowly asked.

"A shooting kind. Old fashioned. Bow and arrow."

"She's got this, right?" Nico nudged her and then backed off. "You guys should see her shoot!"

"Well, what do you say?" Neith held out a hand. "A wager? You win, I'll show you the temple. I win, your friends get to be my new hunting toys."

"Is she always like this?" Annabeth hissed.

"Goddess of hunting."

Alexan eyed the hand and grasped it. "Deal."

The scenery around them changed and they were standing in the middle of a large flat desert, a town in the distance. Alexan blinked, recognizing it as the valley where the war had been fought. She drew her sword and it shifted into a bow.

"You've got this!" Annabeth cheered.

She glanced at Walt who was giving her a look, wondering if she actually could do this. She sighed and gripped the bow, remembering how most of her fighting days had been with a sword instead of a bow.

"First target!" Neith called.

A target was suspended twenty feet away. Neith took up her stance and fired. She hit the target just to the left of the bullseye. Alexan took her stance and hit the target right in the center.

They repeated, going on, with the targets increasing in difficulty. Alexan managed to hold her own, keeping in par with Neith-much to the relief of the others.

They came to the final target. Neith smiled and pointed in the distance.

"A bull. Three arrows. Kill it, and you win."

She nodded and took her stance. There was a cloud of dust. Neith fired three arrows, each one only penetrating the skin, but never slowing it down. Alexan kept her arrow, waiting. There was something off about this bull. She fired and tip barely scratched the surface.

Neith smiled. "You're going to lose."

"Come on," Carter urged. "Come on, you can do it."

She picked out the fleshy part, still finding nothing. She held the last arrow, waiting.

"Come on," they urged. "Come on, this is your last one."

 _Neith launched into the air and killed the last creature with her swords. She was the champion. She had lost._

 _"A true huntress never relies on one weapon, child."_

Alexan lowered her bow, the beast still charging.

"What are you doing?" Walt yelled. "Kill it already!"

The beast was almost there. She grabbed the arrow and bow, each in one hand. Her friends screamed as they ran for cover with Neith vanishing.

She faced the bull, arrow in hand. She could feel the arrow shift somehow, knowing that this would be the killing shot.

The bull dug its tusks toward the dirt and charged. She rolled underneath and shoved the arrow up into its underbelly,

"No!" Walt ran toward the beast and skidded to a halt, finding the creature laying on its side.

Nico ran up toward him with the others in tow.

Neith laughed. "I win! Time for you to become my new hunting toys!"

"I think not."

They turned to see her standing there, dusty and caked with dried blood-completely alive.

"You? How?" Neith gaped. "How?" Neith's eyes darted toward her tattoo. "I see." She sighed. "Very well. A deal's a deal."

They returned to the present-with her clothes being cleaned off thankfully-and Neith held out a charm shaped like a small jackal holding an arrow in its mouth.

"A servant of the Lost Goddess," she explained. "It will activate once you are away from this crowd and lead you to the correct destination."

Neith handed her the charm and vanished.


	13. To the Temple

They stepped away from the tourists with the others cheering and slapping her on the back.

"Way to go!"

"That was amazing!"

"I thought we were goners for sure!"

She held the charm in her hand until they were far enough away. It grew hot and she dropped it, waving her hand to cool it down.

Suddenly, a skinny legged dog was upon her, licking her face.

"I think he likes you." Annabeth laughed.

"Down! Down!"

The dog-creature walked off her and sat down, pointed ears looking at her. She stood and faced it.

"What is that?" Nico asked.

"A jackal." Sadie looked to Walt. "Typically they're symbols of Anubis."

"Apparently this one isn't," Walt pointed out.

Alexan stood and knelt down, picking up the arrow it had dropped. It was decorated the same as her bow.

" 'Seeker'."

The jackal's ears pointed.

"I guess that's his name?" Sadie suggested.

"Seeker." She turned to face it. "Find the temple of the Lost Goddess."

The dog stood and tilted its head.

"Temple of the Lost Goddess," she repeated. "Find it."

"I don't think he's listening."

She sighed and shook her head. "Of all the jackals, I have to get this one." She closed her eyes and focused. She looked at the arrow, seeing the writing on it. It was warm in her hand-as if it were alive and wanting to go someplace.

She took up her bow and loaded the arrow. She pulled it and the jackal sprung to life, ears poised.

"Seeker," she fired the arrow. "Fetch."

The jackal sped off after the arrow and they scrambled after it. After running for what seemed like several minutes, they came to the jackal, sitting on the ground, tongue happily out, arrow at its feet.

"Some temple," Annabeth pointed out.

Alexan knelt down and picked up the arrow. "Seeker, find the temple."

The jackal started sniffing at the ground, pawing at the sand until it came to a small area. It dug, kicking up sand, finally coming to a stone area.

"Good boy." Alexan rubbed its ears. "Good Seeker."

She stabbed the arrow into the jackal and it vanished as the others screamed in protest. She picked up the now-returned charm and dangled it in front of their eyes. She stashed it into her pocket and slowly climbed down toward the hole.

"What did he find?" Nico slid down next to her.

"The temple."

The others joined them as she knelt down, pressing her hand against the base.


	14. Temple of the Lost Goddess

They were inside the temple, the entire building having formed around them. She looked at it-taking in the carvings of hieroglyphics and scenes depicting hunting and kills.

"Impressive." Sadie whispered.

"Agreed." Walt eyed the design.

"What are these?" Nico asked.

"They would depict scenes of glory and such on their temples and the like," Sadie explained. "Common practice."

"All that matters is that we find Percy," Annabeth pointed out.

"We need to head downward," Alexan decided. "This entire temple...it was a pyramid...built underneath to get closer to the duat."

"Though they never did succeed," Walt muttered, shaking his head. "But she is right. You want to reach Nut, you build a temple up on a hill. You want to reach the dead, you build a temple down."

"So where would Percy be?"

She sighed, focusing. There was something off there. Something just at the heart of the temple.

"This way."

She led them along winding corridors and shifting rooms.

"This place is confusing."

"It was meant to be that way," she pointed out. "Confuse the enemy-trap them within their own prison."

They crawled over a skeleton and Carter shivered. "Would not want to be that guy."

"It feels like death here," Nico pointed out. "At least, I think it does."

"He is right." Annabeth looked around. "Feels like the underworld."

"The duat is the underworld," Sadie explained. "Or at least some part of it."

"So what did this goddess even do anyway?"

They climbed out into a large central room with parchments and scrolls strewn all over. From the looks of it, it was a grand funeral home with sarcophagi in niches along the walls. Nw, it was a junkyard of papyrus and small statuettes.

Carter picked up one the statuettes and examined it, seeing the woman with a jackal's head, though a bit smaller.

"It looks like a female version of Anubis," he pointed out.

"According to these, she was some protector of the dead," Sadie called out. "I thought that was Anubis's job."

Walt put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, not expecting the touch.

"You're upset, again."

"I have every right to be." She looked at the scrolls and statues. "Look at what they did."

"So who was she?" Nico asked.

Alexan shook her head, clearing it. "Goddess of the dead-servant to Osiris-protectress of the duat." She held up a hand and blinked. "They said that she's supposed to protect the dead in the afterlife, killing the demons that roam the duat after she was banished to the duat by her father, Set, and was shown mercy by Osiris after an attempted murder."

"You knew all of that?"

"Been staring at the walls." She continued onward. "This way."

They continued on and she led them to another large chamber. This one was complete black with blue flames casting eerie shadows on the walls. What caught their eye was the large jackal in the middle of the room, forming a half throne with its paws were a sarcophagus lay instead.

She held out a hand, signaling for them to wait. She approached the sarcophagus and eyed it, seeing the designs, seeing the blue patterns of a boy taking up a sword in hand and commanding the waves, vanquishing giants and titans alike.

The Son of the Sea.

She took out the charm and activated it. Seeker appeared and she looked at him.

"Seeker, dig."

The jackal sniffed at the sarcophagus, pawing at the lid.

It whimpered and trotted back past her friends. They followed it and it sat in the middle of the other room, whimpering and pawing at one of the other sarcophagi. It saw her and turned, pulling at her shirt. She shrugged and walked over to the sarcophagus, lifting the lid aside.

A mummy in blue robes stepped forth and bowed.

"I am a loyal servant."

"A servant buried here? Why?" Carter asked.

"I serve the great goddess. Shall she guide me forth in my afterlife. My pharaoh decreed that I be placed within the temple as an offering during the first battle upon our land."

"Um?" Walt coughed.

The mummy looked up and its eyes widened. "I am graced by the two great deities. My service only grows."

"What?" Annabeth hissed.

"He thinks Walt is Anubis." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"There's a sarcophagus in the other room," she explained. "Seeker here suggested that we-um-release you."

The mummy stood. "I cannot touch the sacred room of the great goddess."

"Does anything here work?" she muttered.

Seeker whined and put his head on his paws.

"Who is this temple dedicated to?" Annabeth piped up.

"The great goddess Anira, sister to Anubis, daughter of Set and Nephthys, servant to Osiris and protectress of the dead."

She blinked, shaking her head. She stared at the tattoo on her arm-the symbols had formed letters now-actual hieroglyphic letters. They spelled out "Anira".

"And what happened to this place?" Carter added.

"The temple was abandoned after the belief that she failed our people at the Siege of Gaza. Many were killed, and they tried sacrifices to appease her. When that did not work, they cast aside the goddess."

"Why would they appease her if she was a protectress of the dead?"

"It was believed that Anira and Anubis worked together. Anira would use her arrow to separate the ka, which Anubis would then guide to the underworld."

"She always was a more perfect shot than I was."

They turned to see Anubis leaning against the wall. He eyed the mummy and flicked his hand. The mummy then returned to its sarcophagus which was neatly stashed away.

"You've found the sarcophagus?"

She nodded, returning Seeker to his charm state.

"Then we must begin."


	15. The Son of the Sea

He led them to the central room and stared at the sarcophagus.

"The Son of the Sea." Anubis sighed and turned to look at her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Remain here," he instructed. "You and Nico are the only ones who can do this."

They nodded and she followed the two boys to the sarcophagus.

Nico and Anubis removed the lid and Nico let out an audible gasp. Inside was a boy-about Annabeth's age-with dark hair and translucent skin. His bones were visible and he held a curious statue in his hand.

"That is what is keeping him here in a preserved state," Anubis explained. "It must be removed and activated. However, once it is, father will come to claim his victory."

She glanced toward the others and Walt nodded, starting to work on a protective circle.

"Nico? Will he be alright?"

Anubis sighed. "I cannot say."

Nico looked at her and she at him.

"What do we have to do?" He asked.

"Remove the statue and add a blood sacrifice."

They each did, using her knife to do so.

The statue shifted into an arrow with the name PERCY JACKSON written out on the side.

"You know what to do," Anubis whispered.

She nodded and held the arrow, sensing the magic within. Her vision slipped into the duat and she could see him-his spirit-all there, flowing through the arrow.

Her hands crushed the arrow, holding the ka between her. She could see his life-his battles-victories, losses-the entire being of Percy Jackson. She could see the power in him, and the flaws.

She willed it to return to the body and she returned, stepping out of the duat.

Percy gasped, eyes fluttering open. He coughed and the boys helped him up.

"Nico?" he managed. "What are you doing here?"

The temple rumbled and she looked toward Anubis who then slipped an arm under Percy and they ran back to the circle as the building dissolved around them.


	16. Anira

They were in the desert once more, only a red skinned man was facing them.

"Father," Anubis growled.

"Set," Percy coughed, trying to draw his sword. "Guys, run."

Annabeth took Anubis's place and supported Percy. Carter and Sadie stepped in front of him while Walt worked to find a charm to give Percy his strength back. Nico stepped away and she moved closer to him.

"Oh, I don't think your friends are going anywhere." Set smiled. "Are they, son?"

"I am not your son!" Anubis shouted.

"But you did bring me a nice prize." He glanced toward her and Nico. "The son of Hades himself. I may not have been able to get my revenge on my brother, but this one shall face the price."

"Not a chance." She drew her sword. "Not while I'm alive."

Set laughed. "You think you have the power to face me, girl? I am all powerful. I am the god of chaos! You are a mere mortal."

Anubis winced and glanced at her.

"More like the god of annoyance," she half muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

He appeared in front of her, one hand around her throat. "Then perhaps I shall inform you of how much chaos I can cause."

Percy felt his strength slowly return-thanks to the charm Walt had given him. He could still see her though-the girl being choked by Set. He balled his fist, surprised to feel the hilt of a sword.

He glanced down, seeing her sword instead of his own-yet the balance felt right somehow. There was a warmth to the blade-as if it were alive.

He knew the blade. He knew the wielder. One who had faced much in her small lifetime. This was the blade of Anira-protectress of the dead. He had seen her spirit whilst trapped in her temple. He had seen her stand up to more than a child should ever have to face. He had known her spirit-trapped within the temple, forced to flee, shunned by her own people. All because she had tried to save them from an endless death.

 _I am your blade, Percy Jackson._ He could feel it humming, could hear the voice in his head. _My spirit is yours to house. Take the blade and my guidance, Son of the Sea._

He felt the energy flow into him, and he could see the faint outline as her vision slipped into his. He could see her life, flowing through the blade, himself, everything.

He straightened and held the blade. He stood on his own feet and walked over to him, blade in hand.

"Must I see to your destruction as well?" Set taunted.

She looked at him, eyes darting from him to the blade and then to Set. She croaked out something that sounded like a plea for him to stop. Percy ignored her and still charged.

Anira guided his movements as he spun, the blade changing as he swiped, forcing him to release her. She fell to the ground, coughing.

"So be it."

Set glared at him and he saw him summon up his magic.

"No! Percy!"

She tackled him to the side and they fell, grunting, into the sand.

"Insolent girl!" Set growled. "How dare you interfere!" His eyes narrowed to Nico and Anubis. "Then perhaps a punishment for you-and a revenge for me."

"Nico! Anubis!"

Anubis grabbed him and they dodged the blast. Percy stared at her, feeling the waves of fury coming from her. He felt the blade slip into her hand and she charged.

She sliced and dodged his attacks, nimbly leaping and rolling as if it were second nature to her. He had to admit he was impressed-the way she kept advancing while still keeping their friends safe.

She made her way to him and sliced, landing a cut which healed almost instantly. Set realized how much a threat she might be and he started his own attack.

"Percy Jackson."

He turned and saw Anubis and Nico standing behind him.

"Anubis?" He blinked, still not believing that this teenager could possibly be a five thousand year old god, but then again, he had seen his share of gods and goddesses.

He saw what Anubis was holding out toward him. A black and gold arrow with a name written along the shaft. He could feel its connection to Anira-the soul that was forever linked to that one arrow.

"She has chosen you as her host," Anubis explained. "I feel that this should belong to you now."

He gingerly took the arrow in hand, knowing what it held. The last piece she had saved to prevent death. The last part of Anira. He could feel her in that temple, crushing his own arrow and returning his soul to him.

He reached deep into his connection with her and the arrow slowly dissolved in his hands.

Set knocked her to the ground and she looked up at him helplessly.

"This is the ending for you, child," he sneered.

She felt something within her surge back to life. The hatred slowly melted away and she could feel herself-the years of training, the hurt, and the memories came flooding back.

Set swiped at her and she met him halfway, smiling as she did.

"Not anymore."

Before he could open his mouth to reply, he vanished into dust with Percy standing there, holding his own sword.


	17. End

"So this is it, huh?" Carter looked around at them as they stood on the balcony, overlooking the river and the rest of Brooklyn, the Manhattan skyline visible in the distance.

"Yeah. This is it."

They each embraced the other and even Nico joined in.

"So what happens to you then?" Percy asked.

All eyes turned to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Hard to tell. The exchange has been made-Percy Jackson for myself." She held a hand up to the arrowhead that now hung around her throat.

"Anira." Percy put a hand on her shoulder, finally addressing her the way she should be called.

She met his eyes and smiled. "You are a brave hero, Percy Jackson. You have done your family proud. However, I still have much to make up to mine."

"They'll be starting to remember," Anubis added. "Set only retreated further into the duat this time. He'll emerge sooner or later."

"When he does though, we'll be ready," Sadie added.

Nico glanced at the floor. "So you're not coming back to Camp Half-blood, are you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry-about what he did to you." His voice trailed off. "What my dad did to you, I mean."

She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are not your father, Nico di Angelo, and I know that you never will be."

He looked at her. "Thanks."

"I expect we'll see each other again." Percy shook Carter's hand.

"We'll be here, if you ever need us."

"There are other legends and other gods out there," Anira offered. "Do not forget that."

"I don't think we will." Annabeth laughed and took one last look around her at the interior. "And I can expect that some of these designs might just make it to Olympus one day."

"Here." Walt offered one of his charms to Percy. "This should help keep your strength up for the next couple of days."

"Thanks."

They said their final farewells and parted ways.

Nico walked through the camp, hands stuffed into his pockets. When they had returned, everyone had been praising them and congratulating them on finding Percy. After the few back pats and such, they had left him alone to whatever he pleased. Nico found that he liked being on his own-that it was somehow better that way.

He paused, seeing the black dog run up to him. He recognized the pointed ears and skinny legs.

"Seeker? What are you doing here?"

The jackal circled him before walking off a few feet, turning his head back to look at him. Nico walked toward it and the jackal led him onward. They walked past the barrier and the jackal melted away into shadows.

"He will retrieve anything, be it object or demigod."

He turned and saw her leaning against a tree, arms crossed and the hint of a smile back in her face.

"Alex-Anira." Nico walked over to her. "What are you doing here? What about your family?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Those ancients? They're still waking up with fuzzy memories. Just barely managed to get Osiris's memory back with Anubis's help-all that just so I could have a job again." She sighed. "Though the fact remains that according to history, I don't exist. I should be senile and in a mental ward now, but no." She smiled. "Surprisingly, what your father did actually saved my sanity in a way."

"Is that what you're here for?"

She shook her head. "Not existing means that I'm only half-immortal, and only count as half-goddess. Spent so much time being mortal that I actually started to become one."

"Being mortal isn't so bad," he argued.

"I know that."

"Percy-he still has some of your soul," Nico put in.

"Traces. Nothing should affect him, though his sword skills might improve a tad-but he did need that in all honesty."

He laughed. "So what are you really here for?"

She whistled and a small jackal appeared, teetering on its oversized paws and large ears.

"Shadow here needs a home," she explained, picking him up. "He's a good jackal, and is actually very likable when it comes to dark things."

The jackal gave a yelp and she handed him over to Nico.

"Also," she added with a wink. "I can't cross the barrier anymore, but Shadow can. Consider him an 'eyes and ears' thing-just to make sure you aren't up to anything."

"And if I am?"

"Then you'll have an angry huntress to deal with." She laughed.

The jackal leaped from Nico's arms and started teetering around, finally settling down to sit and wait for his new master.

"I'll miss you," he admitted. "I really wish you could come back to Camp Half-blood."

She smiled. "I know. But I do have to follow some rules, Nico-just not all of them."

"What?"

"Egyptian gods take hosts because it's against the rule to fall in love with mortals-the way you Greeks do," she explained. "It's one of the more 'sacred' rules. However, I'm technically only bound by the rules I place on myself."

She leaned toward him and kissed him.

Nico stood there, eyes closed until she vanished and it ended. He sighed and looked at the jackal.

"How about that, Shadow?" he asked. "I think that counts as a 'first kiss', don't you?"


End file.
